Cry
by moonglow21
Summary: After a lot of failed matchmaking Hermione finally thinks it's time to just give up on her chances of finding love and face the fact that she will be alone for the rest of her life. Please read and review! Disclaimer: I do not own, JK Rowling does!


Cry

Some days she just wanted to cry. The war was over and they had won. She should be happy but she wasn't. Nothing had gone right for her. While all of her friends moved on with their lives getting married and starting families she immersed herself into her work leaving little time for dating or anything else.

When she heard Harry and Ginny were expecting their first child along with Ron and Lavender having their second she realized just how alone she was. The only company she had was that of her cat, Crookshanks.

Her days consisted of waking up, going to work, having lunch in her office alone, working more, going home to have dinner again alone unless you counted Crooks, reading a bit, going to bed, and repeating the process again the next day.

The only time she did anything else was her Sunday family meals at the Burrow that Mrs. Weasley insisted that she come to every week. While there she would see everyone happy with their significant others while she sat with a fake smile plastered on her face. It never failed that they try and set her up with some poor young man that they knew somehow that would just be perfect for her. This would always happen near the end of the meal after everyone else caught up on just how happy they were.

Hermione always tried to avoid agreeing to being set up on the blind dates week after week but without fail she would give in and the next Saturday she would have a lunch date with a different man at the same pub. It was sad really. Every Saturday she would go meet someone new, but they were always the same trying to impress her with their knowledge or being intimidated by hers.

She always had the same person waiting on her, her old schoolmate Seamus Finnigan who owned the pub. He would always greet her with a knowing smile and a quick wink when she came in. She didn't know whether to be grateful or not that he was her friend when week after week she showed up with a different man because they never got a second date.

Seamus was actually the only thing that helped her through the dates. He would always be there to help her out or break the tension with his Irish charm. Sometimes she would wish that it was him sitting across from her but she knew that would never happen. She just wasn't the type of girl he would ever go for. She was beginning to think that she wasn't the type of girl any guy would go for.

The closest thing to a relationship she ever had was the Yule Ball with Viktor and the short fling she had with Ron after their kiss in the Chamber of Secrets before they both decided they were better off as friends. Hermione just needed everyone else to come to the same conclusion that she had and let her wallow in her own misery becoming the old spinster cat lady that she knew that she was destined to be.

She sat at the dinner table waiting for the inevitable conversation change to her date the previous day with her explaining another failed match up. After that Mrs. Weasley smiled sadly and became nervous.

Mrs. Weasley stammered out, "Well dear that's quite alright. I am sure you will find Mr. Right soon enough."

She said no more and let out a weird laugh and said no more. That was quite unusual usually she started going on and on about some other young man that she believed would finally be the one for Hermione. Apparently they had finally run out of candidates. Hermione did not know if she should be comforted by this or not. While she no longer had to suffer through her weekly date she now was faced with the reality that there was truly no one out there for her and she would live the rest of life alone.

* * *

The week passed quickly and when Saturday rolled around Hermione decided not to break tradition and headed down to the pub to have lunch by herself. When she arrived she sat in her usual spot and waited for Seamus to come take her order.

"'Ello lass," Seamus greeted her, "Your fella running late?"

"No," Hermione replies embarrassed, "No date this time. Looks like they have finally run out of potential suitors for me."

"Well I guess I get a fine thing like you to myself now," Seamus says with a roguish smile, "I guess my Irish luck is finally kicking in."

"Oh Seamus," she replies with a blush, "What a charmer you are."

"Only for you doll," he says with a wink, "You having your usual?"

Hermione was a little flustered and the only thing she could do was nod in response. He walked away with a smirk. It took a while for Hermione to clear her head. She was being ridiculous getting all worked up over nothing. Seamus was just trying to cheer her up. He did not actually mean anything he said to her.

Seamus came back a few minutes later with her food and set another order across from her. She looked at him confused before stating, "Seamus I told you I wasn't expecting anyone today."

"I know, a rúnsearc," he replied, "That is why I am joining you."

"Seamus, you really don't have to do that," Hermione says not wanting his pity, "I am perfectly capable of eating by myself."

"Oh I know that, a mhuirnín," he replies, "That does not change the fact that I want to make my move before any other wasters come along and one of the eejits actually manages to sweep you off of your feet and I lose my chance forever."

"That's sweet, Shay," she tells him, "but you do not have to try and cheer me up. I know I will spend the rest of my life alone."

"I'm not just trying to cheer you up, a ghrá," he says looking her straight in the eyes, "I meant every word I said. It drove me mad seeing you on dates every week when all I wanted was to be the one sitting across from you."

"Aw Shay," she says affectionately, "Why didn't you ever say anything? I wanted that too but I always thought you could never want to be with someone like me."

"You are everything I could ask for and more, a chuisle," he replies, "Now we just have to make up for lost time. Now eat up before your food gets cold."

"Alright," She replies with a beaming smile, "Shay, what have you been calling me?"

Seamus smiles and tells her, "Maybe I will tell you someday, a chroí."

"Shay," she pouts, "please tell me."

"Although you are undeniably adorable when you pout I still will not tell you," he teases, "You are not ready for that yet, a leanbh."

"I will find out," she says stubbornly.

"I know you will, my beautiful book worm," he says reaching for her hand.

The continued eating their lunch both stealing glances at the other. Hermione would look down and blush whenever their eyes met making Seamus smile at how endearing her actions were. They both finished but did not want their impromptu date to come to an end yet.

"A stór," He says softly gaining her attention, "I know you were not really expecting this but I really do like you a lot. I know this is a little soon but, would you be me girl?"

"Oh Shay," she exclaims, "I would love to be your girl."

"I love when you call me Shay," he mumbles, "It's bloody sexy."

Hermione giggles, "So I know this is sudden but would you be interested in going to the Burrow with me tomorrow? You don't have to I would completely understand if you said no. I just thought I should ask."

"I would love to go to the Burrow with you, m'fhíorghrá," Seamus cuts off her rambling.

"Really?" She questions hopefully.

"Anything for you, mo shíorghrá," He replies leaning forward to give her a quick but passionate kiss on the lips, "As much as I would love to stay here with you all day. I really need to be getting back to work."

"Ok," she says smiling serenely, "Why don't you stop by my place later so that we can make plans for tomorrow?"

"I'll be there lass," he informs her giving her another kiss goodbye as he walked her out, "Until later."

Hermione went home feeling happier then she had in a long time. For the first time she actually had hope that she may have found someone to spend the rest of her life with and she would no longer be alone. She gave Crooks a quick pet before going to research all of the words Seamus had called her. The curiosity was killing her so she set off to find out.

Much later when she finally figured them out, Seamus showed up just like he had promised and she dove at him tackling him to the ground and kissing him all over telling him, "Those are the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me."

"I just want to make you happy, love," he responds kissing her back.

Hermione could not contain her smile. He really was making her happy and this was just the beginning. She no longer felt like she wanted to cry or that she would be spending the rest of her life alone. She smiled brilliantly at Seamus who returned it right back at her. Everyone at the Burrow was sure in for quite the surprise when the happy couple showed up for dinner tomorrow.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed. Please review to let me know what you thought and if you want the reaction of the two showing up at the Burrow together. If you like this story you should check out my other ones!**

**Translations:**

**1\. "A stór" (uh stohr): Literally means "my treasure." Can be used in an affectionate friendship or as a term of endearment to a child.**

**2\. "A ghrá" (uh GHRAH): Meaning, "Love." A more romantic endearment.**

**3\. "A chroí" (uh KHREE): Meaning "Heart"**

**4\. "A mhuirnín" (uh WUR-neen): Meaning "Darling"**

**5\. "A chuisle" (uh KHUSH-leh): Meaning "Pulse"**

**6\. "A leanbh" (uh LAN-uv): Literally means "my child." Affectionate term of endearment.**

**7\. "A rúnsearc" (uh ROON-shark): Literally means "secret love" — a very passionate way of saying "beloved."**

**8\. "Mo shíorghrá" (muh HEER-ggrah): meaning "My Eternal Love" is a more modern translation of the the concept of soul mates.**

**9\. "M'fhíorghrá" (MEER-ggrah): meaning "My True Love" — yet another translation of the modern soul mate concept.**


End file.
